


A Haikyuu Parent Trap

by Kswolf2719



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), All the children - Freeform, Alpha Kuroo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omegaverse, Parent AU, Sports camp, The Parent Trap AU No One Asked For, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kswolf2719/pseuds/Kswolf2719
Summary: The SOYSC is an acclaimed sports camp where kids with a passion for summer sports go to share their passion with others there age. It's also where identical twin Kuroo Hotaru and Tsukishima Tsushiro meet. Now armed with a plan these two twins are determined to get their parents back together. What can go wrong? These things work in the movies right?





	1. Departure

The Summer Olympic Youth Sports Camp, or SOYSC for short, is an international sports camp for youths between the ages nine and fourteen that focuses on honing the abilities of young sport enthusiasts and Olympic hopefuls. The camp offers a variety of sports and has varied from summer to summer due in part that the camp is held in a different country every year. The camp is held during the summer for eight weeks and is one of the most prestige’s summer sports camps in the world….

Tsushiro was lost to the world as he took in the words from the SOYSC pamphlet he was reading. The hustle and bustle from the airport falling away as he absorbed the what he was reading. This was not the first time he had read this specific pamphlet, in fact he could probably recite the entire thing by heart given that fact that he has read it more than once in the months leading up to this moment. 

In between his reading and looking at the different things offered for this year’s camp, Tsushiro was vaguely aware of the sound of feet rushing towards him. Seeing as he was in a public place he didn’t give it any mind until he was literally yanked from his chair and into the arms of his very excitable cousin, Kohaku.

“Oh My GOD! SHIRO! Can you believe that we are actually going to the SOYSC! I’ve been wanting to go to this camp for like.” Here she paused as if trying to come up with a word that would convey her excitement. “Ever! And now we get to go! ARN’T YOU EXCITED?!”

“Yes Kohaku. I’m excited.” Shiro spoke in a calm voice. Trying to get out of the other child’s hold as she shook him back in forth. Finally turning to ask for help from his uncle, Akiteru, Kohaku’s father, who had just walked up behind them. Kohaku kind of hit you like a freight train. While her siblings Midori and Yukisa took after the Tsukishima side of their family Kohaku was all Tanaka. 

“Alright Kohaku I think he gets the point. You can let go of him now.” There was laughter in his uncles voice as he spoke to his middle child. Tsushiro let out a sigh of relief when he was finally released and moved to stand behind his uncle. Well out of Kohaku’s reach if she decided to grab him again. Meanwhile his mother, Tsukishima Kei, stood up from his own seat in order to greet his brother.

“Thanks again for doing this Akiteru. You know I would have taken him if the school hadn’t scheduled me for a lecture at last minute.”

“It’s fine Kei. You know I love Tsushiro. Besides I needed to take Kohaku anyways so it’s not like it’s out of my way.”

Tsukishima just nodded to show that he acknowledged what his brother had said before looking at his son, honey-amber eyes softening unconsciously, hand reaching out to gently ruffle his sons’ black locks. “You be good for your uncle, alright? He’ll be flying with you and Kohaku to Denver and then see both of you off on the bus from there.”

He then shifted a black duffle bag that had been slung over his shoulder and handed it to Tsushiro. Only letting go when he was sure his son had a tight hold on it. “Your bag. You sure you have everything?”

Tsushiro just looked at him. “Mom we triple checked everything before we left. I’ll be fine.” The look his mother gave him told him that he wasn’t convinced. 

Mother and son stared at each other before his mother’s expression softened and he kneeled down to pull his son into a hug. 

“Stay safe, have fun, and I’ll see you in eight weeks.”

Tsushiro nodded and retuned the brief hug before both of them let go. The announcement to begin boarding came over the intercom as Tsukishima stood. He turned attention back onto his brother.

“Here’s his ticket. Thanks again.” His brother just smiled and nodded and then began to herd the two kids towards their gate. Tsushiro turned to look at his mother and felt to urge to run back for one last hug, his mother looking like he was thinking the same thing, before shaking off the feeling and following his uncle and cousin.

Tsukishima stood at the gate, staring out one of the many windows until he was sure that the plane had left before taking his leave from the airport.

——————————————————————————————————————

An annoyed huff escaped the lips of one very bored nine-year-old. The novelty of being on an airplane having lost its appeal after the first five hours of the flight, and according to Uncle Kenma, they still had almost another eight and that was only for this flight. 

Once they landed he would have another long flight from London to New York and then from there another flight to Denver. Who thought this was a good idea again?

A deep chuckle had him turning to his right. “Bored?” His father asked. An amused smirk on his face. “I told you it was going to be a long flight.”

“You never said it was going to be twelve hours!” Hotaru groaned. “Why couldn’t we have taken the same flight as Tsubasa? Her first flight was only nine hours! And she only has to get on two airplanes not three!”

“That’s because Tsubasa and Akaashi don’t have to stop in London. I do, so we have to go the longer way to get there.”

“Yeah, for your brain thingy.” An amused snort came from the other side of his father. Suddenly, Hotaru sat up and leaned on his arm rest. “How come I couldn’t go with uncle Akaashi? It seems like it would have saved time if he just took me, right? And then you wouldn’t have had to worry about making it to my next flight.”

Kuroo reached out and ruffled his sons’ hair. “Because I had already bought you a ticket to come to London. I just needed to purchase the additional tickets for the change in plans.” His father let out a chuckle. “Also, Akaashi already has his hands full enough with just Tsubasa, I was not going to add any more stress by having him handle you two terrors by himself.” 

Hotaru crossed his arms and pouted. “I am not a terror!” it was his father’s turn to snort.

“Maybe you’re not by yourself, but Tsubasa is, and the two of you together is just asking for trouble.” His father then sat up from his seat. Hotaru watched curiously as his father pulled something from the overhead compartment in front of them. “Here.” He said, handing him a laptop. “I figured you might get bored, so I downloaded a few movies for you to watch.”

Even more curious now, Hotaru brought the computer to life and gave his dad an incredulous look. “The Land Before Time series? What am I five?”

His father only shrugged. “If you don’t want to watch them.” He leaned over to take the laptop back.

“No!” Hotaru cried pulling it out of Kuroo’s reach. “They might be for babies, but since there’s nothing else to watch, I guess they’ll do.”

Kuroo just gave him a knowing look before going back to whatever he had been doing before.

Hotaru settled back in his seat and settled the laptop on his lap. Plugging in his head phones he got ready for a movie marathon. 

He was just starting the fourth movie when his eyes felt heavy. He blinked a couple of times and tried to focus on the movie, but the feeling kept coming back and before he knew it the world drifted away.

 

It was late when the plane finally came to rest at the London airport. There was a flurry of movement inside the plane as passengers started to stand and stretch. Many making their way over to the isles to gather their belongings from the overhead compartments. 

Kuroo was one of these passengers. Letting out a yawn, he stood up and stretched his arms. He could hear his back cracking as he stretched out his spine. “God I’m glad we’re here. Twelve and a half hours is really too long to be stationary.” Next to him he could hear Kenma hum in agreement. 

“I’ll get the bags.” Kenma said quietly. Putting his PSP away and slowly standing up. Kuroo stared at his blond friend in confusion.

“You’re getting the bags?” Kenma nodded. “Why?”

“You have your hands full.” Came his reply. 

Kuroo looked down at the small bag he had on the floor next to him. “Uh... no I don’t.” Kenma didn’t reply. He merely pointed to something behind Kuroo. When Kuroo turned, and looked his heart melted. 

Hotaru was fast asleep. Curled up in his chair like a kitten. From the position, he was in the hood from his dinosaur hoodie had fallen to partially cover up his sons own black bed head. The laptop had been removed at some point, most likely by Kenma, the last time Kuroo had to stand and stretch out his legs which is why he knew he was asleep, and his oversized headphones and fallen from their perch on his ears to now hang around his neck. All in all, it was an adorable sight.

Sighing he handed his little bag to Kenma before walking over and picking Hotaru up, carrying him bridle style off of the plane. 

Once off, Kenma told him to head over to the next gate and he’ll go grab their bags and meet them there. Then he left, not giving Kuroo enough time to argue. Letting out a sigh, Kuroo did as he was told. Finding a seat, he quickly sat down and repositioned his son into a more comfortable position. Soon he was rubbing soothing circles into his sons back and carding his fingers through his soft hair as he slept.

The hours until it was time for Hotaru’s and Kenma’s flight passed quickly, too quickly, and soon it was time for them to board their plane that would take them from the UK to America. Kuroo shook Hotaru awake, watching as honey-amber eyes looked at him sleepily. “Dad?” The smaller male asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Hey Firefly.” Kuroo said softly as he brushed hair out of Hotaru’s eyes. “Have a good sleep?” Hotaru just made an noncommittal sound as he yawned. Climbing out of his fathers lap.

“What time is it?” 

“Almost time for you to get on your next flight.” 

Hotaru’s eyes widened and he looked around him as if just noticing he wasn’t on an airplane anymore. “When did we get here?” His voice almost sounding accusatory to his father making him laugh.

“Almost three hours ago. Now be good for Kenma okay? He’s going to be with you the rest of the way since I have to stop here for my conference. Now once you get to Denver you and Kenma should be able to meet up with Akaashi and Tsubasa, unless one of the flights were delayed.” Hotaru nodded eagerly, excited to be meeting up with his best friend. An announcement made over the intercom let them know that Hotaru’s flight would begin boarding. Kenma stood up and joined father and son. 

“We should leave now Kuro.” 

Nodding at his best friend Kuroo ruffled his sons black hair one last time, making his bed head even more messy, before shooing him to follow Kenma. Watching the two of them board the plane Kuroo would have stayed longer except he had to check into his hotel and catch up on some much needed sleep before his presentation the following morning.


	2. Arriving at Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsushiro and Hotaru arrive at camp.

It was late Saturday afternoon when Shiro’s and Kohaku’s bus finally pulled into the SOYSC parking lot. You couldn’t see much from where they were at because the parking lot was a couple of hundred yards from the actual camp, but that didn’t stop the excited chattering that was happening around him.

“What do you think it will be like?” Kohaku and Shiro had been inseparable during the entire trip to camp, though that had more to do with the fact that neither of the two knew anyone else and Shiro’s tendency to be socially awkward with kids his own age due to having mot been around many his own age. 

Shiro merely shrugged in answer to his cousins question. “I’m guessing theres going to be lots of sports, screaming, yelling, kids running everywhere.” Kohaku gave him an unimpressed look. “Also it will probably be hot. We are here in the middle of summer.” 

Before his cousin could reply the camp councilor that had traveled on the bus with them stood up. He was tall, though not as tall as his mom, and had a very serious expression on his face. “Alright I know you kids are excited for camp, but we need to go over a few things first before you get of the bus.” He paused to make sure everyone was listening. Glaring at a few of the kids that weren’t. “First you will need to go over to the cafeteria for check in. The cafeteria is located closest to the parking lot on the eastern side of the lake. Girls will check in at the north end of the building and boys will line up at the southern end. You will line up according to last name. 

At check in you will receive your room assignment and your schedule from camp.” He pulled out what looked like the pamphlet for the camp. “You were all required to put your sport of choice on your application so your schedule will be based on that information. After check in you can come and grab your bags. There nothing officially planned until Monday so you have the rest of today and tomorrow to settle in.”

’Settling in’ turned out to take a lot longer then Shiro was expecting. Going from the parking lot to the cafeteria, then standing in a long line that seemed to move slower then a snail stuck in ice, to having to go to the baggage pick up area Shiro was ready for it to all be over. All he wanted was to finally be able to play volleyball with other people besides his family, he was not prepared for this. To make his day even better, when he found his bag, orange and black, it was on the bottom of the pile.

Shiro had tried pulling the bag out from under the pile but the stupid thing had barely moved. So now he stood in front of the luggage pile. Cat-like eyes narrowing as he concentrated on finding out how to get his bag from underneath the pile.

“Need some help?” After seeing the bedheaded boy struggling with trying to get his bag out from under luggage mountain one of the other campers decided to take pity on him. He was older then Shiro and slightly taller, though not by much seeing as Shiro was taller then most people his age. His hair was silver and messy, though not as wild as Shiro’s untamed locks, with silver fringe falling into his eyes.

He was standing next to another boy that might have been similar to him in age, though the silver head boy seemed to tower over his companion. The second boy has chestnut shaded hair gathered into spikes on his head and dark brown eyes.

“If you guys wouldn’t mind.” 

With the additional pair of hands the three of them were able to free Shiro’s bag. “Thanks. For helping me with my bag. My names Tsushiro.”

“When did you change your name?” The shorter one asked while his companion face palmed.

“I’m sorry?”

“Your name. When did it become Tsushiro?”

“Um..since the day I was born?” Shiro was confused and didn’t know how to react to the other boys question. He could see that the other was completely serious too which was why it was so confusing. Fortunately his friend intervened. 

“I told you it wasn’t him Sora! Hotaru doesn’t wear glasses!”

“Whose Hotaru?” Shiro felt he was missing something very important here.

“Well it could have been!” The boy now confirmed as ‘Sora’ defended. “He could have gotten glasses since the last time we saw him!”

Shiro decided to intervene. Besides he wanted answers. “What is going on?! Whose Hotaru? Why did you guys think that I’m him?”

Daisuke seemed to realize that Shiro had been ignored and apologized. Hand coming up to rub the back of his head. “Sorry. When we first saw you we thought that you were this kid we know. His name is Hotaru and you two look alike. Though when I saw your glasses I was pretty sure you weren’t him.” He hooked his thumb over in Sora’s direction. “Although Sora still thought you were him and had just gotten glasses.”

“It could happen!” Sora protested before turning attention to Shiro. “Well Tsushiro my names Sora!”

“I figured.”

“And he’s Daisuke!”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Tsushiro.” Daisuke said politely.

“You too.” It was nice meeting people his own age.

“So Tsushiro what sport do you play?” Sora asked excitedly. Tsushiro was finding out that Sora only seemed to have one mode and it was excitable.

“Volleyball.” 

Brown eyes lit up. “Awesome! So do I! What position?” He turned to look at his friend. “At least someone made the right choice in sport.” Daisuke rolled his eyes.

“Setter.” He had started as a middle blocker to be like his mom, but it was to hard to practice by himself so he switched to setter. “What about you?”

“I’m going to be the best damn libero you’ve ever seen!”

“Sora don’t swear.” Daisuke reprimanded. “I play soccer.”

“And Suzuya is going to be the most awesome ace ever!”

Daisuke snorted. “Sure he will. If you can get him on the court.” 

Again Shiro felt like he was missing something important here. “Whose Suzuya?”

“Only the most awesome younger brother ever!” Was said at the same time as “Sora’s younger brother. Sora wants him to play volleyball, and he does for fun, but Suzuya will never play competitively.”

A high pitched scream caused their current course of conversation to come to a halt as all three males turned in the direction of the sound only for Tsushiro to be knocked over by someone running in the opposite direction. The impact having his glasses fly off and landing somewhere in the distance.

“What was that about?” Daisuke asked. Concern coating his voice.

“Did that sound like Airi to you?”

Tsushiro didn’t know who Airi was, and he didn’t really care, he was more focused on trying to find his glasses. So focused on his task that he didn’t hear the sound of approaching feet or Sora exclamation of ‘Yep it’s Airi’ before he was drenched in cold water. 

“Airi!”

“Woah Airi, not cool.”

“No! You want to know whats not cool? Dumping a bucket of sports drinks on me!” The voice was female, and clearly angry. Quickly locating his glasses he slipped them on. Wanting to see the person who had dumped water on his head. She was pretty. Long, brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her bangs swept the the right just above her brown eyes. Or at least they would have been if she wasn’t soaking wet. 

“I can understand the feeling.” Shiro brushed his own wet fringe out of his eyes. “That doesn’t explain why you dumped water all over me.”

The girl rounded on him. Hands on her hips as her eyes blazed with anger. “You started it! You and your owl obsessed friend dumped an entire BUCKET of sports drinks on me! Your just lucky all I had was my water bottle!”

The girl then briskly walked away. Presumably to change out of her soaked clothing. Something that Shiro wished desperately wished to do as well. “I’m guessing she most likely thought I was this Hotaru kid as well?”

Sora shrugged. “Most likely.”

“Pulling a prank on Airi does sound like something they would do.”

“Well it was nice meeting you, but I think I would like to find my cabin and change. So I guess I’ll see you around.” Tsushiro began to walk away, but was held in place when Sora grabbed his arm.

“Wait. Do you want to play volleyball together after you change?”

He thought about it. The idea was tempting and it would be nice to be around people that he knew. “Sure. We can find my cousin. She’s a wing spiker.”  
—————————————————————————————————————————————

“I hate mornings.” Hotaru grumbled into his cup of hot chocolate. He wasn’t really drinking it, but it did stop Uncle Akaashi, and by extension Tsubasa, from trying to have him eat something. Hotaru didn’t have much of an appetite normally and in his barely wake state it was almost nonexistent. In fact the thought of food right now was causing his stomach to twist.

“I thought you hated airplanes?” Tsubasa said as she shoved another forkful of waffles in her mouth. 

“I do, but I hate morning more.” Airplanes had only been recently added to his ‘hate’ list. Having never been on one before Hotaru had never really thought about liking or hating them until he was forced to spend close to two full days on one. 

Tsubasa was about to say something but her mother beat her to it. “Tsubasa don’t talk with your mouth full.” Tsubasa’s mother was Akaashi, now Bokuto Keiji, and it almost surprised Hotaru how much she took after her mom. At least where her looks where concerned, though that might be because Hotaru never met his own mom and was almost a miniature version of his father.

Tsubasa had black, curly hair that fell to just past her shoulders when she had it down, right now Akaashi had styled it into a side ponytail with a single braid running the side of her head, a slim body type and facial features, and his green eyes. Though the shape of her eyes were round and owlish like her father’s.

Tsubasa swallowed her last bite of waffle and finished off her last gulp of orange juice and turned to her mother. “Done! Can me and Hotaru go walk around the airport?”

“What do you think the answer is?”

“Yes.” She answered without any hesitation. Akaashi raised his eyebrow. “If we’re quiet?” She tried again. She was practically vibrating in her seat and Hotaru wondered how she could have so much energy in the morning.

Akaashi looked over both children. Hotaru sitting in his seat half asleep and Tsubasa bouncing up in down in excitement. Finally he sighed. Trying to contain Tsubasa would only make her more stir crazy, and she would pout. A lot. Like Koutarou. “Alright.” Tsubasa was already out of her seat and almost three feet away before her father stopped her. “But! You have to stay where we can see you. If not you will have to sit in your chair until the bus comes.”

That honestly sounded preferable to Hotaru at the moment, not that he was given much choice, as he was dragged from his chair towards a gift shop Tsubasa had her eyes on earlier.

Tsubasa was showing him, in her words, an adorable owl wallet. While Hotaru couldn’t say it was ‘adorable’ the wallet did suit her. He was about to say so when some else beat him to the punch.

“That has to be the ugliest wallet I’ve ever seen.” The voice was young and male. 

“Yeah. what even is that? An owl? Owls are horrible birds.” The first persons friend.

“Anyone who likes those birds aren’t cute at all.” The first one again. “If I had any owl stuff I would get rid of it. I wouldn’t want to be caught dead with it.”

Tsubasa deflated. She put the wallet back before making her way out of the store. Hotaru glared at the two boys before lifting his head high. He was taller then the two older boys, though only slightly, and was going to use any advantage his height gave him.

"Ahh, are you really so desperate for attention that you'd go out of your way to insult a girl for liking owls? Owls happen to have the strongest grip of all birds of prey and are the most silent fliers. If she or I were an owl, and you were a mouse, you would have been dead before you even walked in the store. And the one who taught me that was that girl you just insulted. Look it up."

He didn’t even wait to see their reaction before walking after Tsubasa. He caught up to her quickly, thank god for long legs, grabbing ahold of her arm to get her to stop. “Hey don’t listen to them. Owls are super cool! Your mom and dad think so too right? And your dad is a national sports hero so he has to be right about this, right?”

She was still really quiet after that and headed back to where Akaashi and Kenma where sitting around talking. When Akaashi saw his daughter he frowned. Opening his arms Tsubasa crawled into his lap, placing her nose against his scent glands. Hotaru could see the question in Akaashi’s eyes when he looked at him, and Hotaru debated with himself if he should explain to his uncle what happened. In the end he decided not to. They were just some bullies in a foreign airport that they would not see again, and Tsubasa was in the calming embrace of her mother. She would bounce back. She always did.

It wasn’t until Hotaru saw them lining up to get on the bus to camp that Hotaru had wished he had told Akaashi. He had a bad feeling about this.

 

 

They had arrived at the camp a little more then an hour ago and Hotaru had just finished unpacking when Tsubasa appeared in his cabin, arms full of sports drinks and a bucket.

“Why are you carrying that many sports drinks? And why do you have a bucket?” Hotaru was cautious. Tsubasa had a look in her eye, a look that every time she had it Hotaru ended up getting in trouble.

“Airi’s here already right?” Airi? Uh-oh Hotaru did not like where this was heading.

“Yeah.” Again he was cautious. “She came early. Her mom is a councilor here and I heard her dad was volunteering this year. So she had to come early.”

“I found out what cabin she’s staying in.”

“That still doesn’t explain the sports drinks. Or the bucket.”

“We’re going to fill the bucket and have it fall on Airi!”

Tsubasa was so lucky that Airi was no where near as vindictive as her mother. She would still find a way to get back at her, but she wouldn’t stoop to Tsubasa’s level. Maybe.

“And you need me why?”

“To help me fill the bucket.” Hotaru was going to regret this. 

 

He was right. He did regret this. 

“Still think that was a good idea?” He was still trying to catch his breath. Tsubasa’s prank had gone off without a hitch. Airi had opened her cabin door and the bucket they had planted above the door tipped over and doused the unsuspecting eleven-year-old. The plan had been a success however Hotaru couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Tsubasa on the other hand thought it was great. She let out a ‘Hey Hey Hey’ that would make her father proud and burst out laughing. Or she did until Airi turned her attention toward the younger girl. Now Airi and Tsubasa had an interesting relationship. Since Tsubasa’s father and Airi’s mother were both on the national volleyball team they spent a lot of time together, Airi’s parents even kind of adopting Tsubasa as a second daughter since it was undetermined if they would have a second child after what happened during Airi’s pregnancy, and sort of had a younger sister/older sister relationship.

The look in Airi’s eyes spoke volumes of her anger and her intent to want to kill Tsubasa, and maybe by extension Hotaru. Tsubasa seemed to have picked up on this because she grabbed Hotaru’s arm and and started dragging him down the path, away from the angry brunette. 

“Of course! Airi will get over it….probably.”

“Your confidence in that astounds me.” Tsubasa ignored him. She was way to use to his salt to have any real reaction to it. Hotaru might have said something more to the owl loving girl if someone hadn’t grabbed his arm and started dragging him away, much like how Tsubasa would.

“Shiro! Lets go explore the volleyball courts! I head they had both inside AND outside courts!” 

His would be kidnapper was a girl who appeared to be his age with brown eyes and short, black hair hair tucked behind her ears. Hotaru dug his feet in the ground to prevent the girl from dragging him any further. When she felt him stop she gave a few more tugs in an attempt to try and move him again before releasing his arm when it became obvious she would be unable to move him.

“What?” The mystery girl asked. Hands on her hip.

“I think I should be asking you that. Is there any particular reason you are dragging me against my will?”

“You’re the one that said to come find you after unpacking.” Her voice accusatory. Like he was being reminded of something he should no, but didn’t. 

“I find that unlikely seeing as I have no idea who you are.” 

The girl rolled her eyes. “Of course you don’t Shiro. It’s not like we haven’t lived on the same street for the last two years.”

This girl was crazy. There was no other explanation. “Again unlikely since I know I have never seen you before.” Hotaru tried to stress the ‘never seen you before’ part. 

“Kohaku! There you are! I met some guys and they want to…play….” A boy with black hair had run up to the crazy girl and Hotaru couldn’t help but stare. It seemed the mystery girl, Kohaku, was in the same boat because she kept looking from one boy to the other.

“OH MY GOD! THERE’S TWO OF YOU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay second chapter! Next chapter is going to feature Kuroo and Tsuki and maybe a glimpse into seeing what happend. **Hint: Its Tsuki's fault...maybe XD***
> 
> Hotaru - Kuroo & Tsuki  
> Tsushiro - Kuroo & Tsuki  
> Tsubasa - Bokuto & Akaashi  
> Kohaku - Akiteru & Saeko  
> Daisuke - Daichi & Suga  
> Sora - Asahi & Noya  
> Airi - Iwa-chan & Oikawa


	3. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into Kuroo and Tsuki's past. Also the twins finally interact Yay! Also I'm doing a poll. Tsubasa will have dog who will appear later in the story and I'm having a hard time deciding what type of dog, so here are the choices:
> 
> English Mastiff  
> St. Bernard  
> Great Dane

Kohaku turned toward her cousin. “Oh my god, Shiro! There's two of you!” She repeated herself as if Shiro hadn’t heard her shout only a few moments ago.

“I know, Kohaku.” was the dry retort.

His cousin started at him in accusation. “You knew!? You knew you had a-a twin here and you didn’t tell me?”

Tsushiro frowned slightly in irritation, “I didn’t know until twenty minutes ago. Also we’re not twins.” 

“Wouldn’t surprise me if you were.” Came Sora’s voice as he and Daisuke walked onto the scene. “The two of you look scarily alike. Especially when standing next to each other.”

“We’re not-” Hotaru finally seemed to find his voice. "We're not twins." he said, though even he couldn't deny looking at the other boy was akin to looking in a mirror. It had him on edge, if he was honest.

“Sora! Daisuke!” Tsubasa’s voice had the two older boys looking towards the sound of the name, down the path to see Tsubasa running toward them. “Hotaru’s been kidnapped, so I found Uncle Iwaizumi!” The girl slid to a stop in front of them. “He’s going to help me look for him- why are there two Hotaru’s?”

“Tsubasa, I’m not being kidnapped, at least... not anymore.” Hotaru said pointedly, letting out a short sigh just before all of his best friend's words registered in his brain. “Wait, what do you mean you found Uncle Iwaizumi?”

As if summoned by the sound of his name, Iwaizumi Hajime appeared from around the same corner Tsubasa had come running from moments before, with a confused and slightly alarmed expression on his naturally serious looking face, “Alright, can someone tell me why Tsubasa came up to me screaming that Hotaru was being kidnapped?” 

“Uncle Iwaizumi, look!” The owl like girl pointed to the two bedheads. “Hotaru has a twin!”

“What?” Iwaizumi looked confused before looking up and seeing the two boys. His eyes widened in obvious astonishment as he looked from one boy to the other.

“Hey, Uncle Iwazumi...” Hotaru waved awkwardly, “I’m not being kidnapped. Well," he paused a moment, trying to summon up the right words to explain the situation, "I was, but that was just a misunderstanding. Everything is fine now.” His adoptive uncle didn’t seem to be listening to him however. The elder man's eyes were still trained on his double. “Uncle Iwaizumi?” Hotaru called again.

Iwaizumi blinked as his rapture was broken, and he looked back at Hotaru, “Hm? Oh, right. I’m glad everything was cleared up." his eyes glanced over at Shiro once again, as though checking to make sure he was still there, "If... everyone is good I’m going to go find Shi-Tooru.” The tall, broad-shouldered Alpha turned and began to walk away but before turning the corner, he paused. “Also, do any of you know why Airi was wet earlier?”

Everyone shook their heads except for Tsubasa who lowered hers, unable to look him in the eyes. 

Iwaizumi sighed when he saw her tale-tell expression. “... Just don’t do it again.” he said sternly, though there was still a softer edge of affection in his tone. With that he made his way purposefully to where the councilors were staying.

Once they were sure that he was gone Daisuke addressed the group, voicing what they all were thinking, “Well that was… weird.”

“Yeah... I’ve never seen Uncle Iwaizumi act like that before.” Hotaru stated slowly, his own honey-amber eyes peering off in the direction the councilor had walked off in.

“He was just staring at Tsushiro, like he was an alien or something!” Sora added exuberantly.

“You’ve never met the Iwaizumi’s before, right? Iwaizumi Hajime, his mate Tooru, and their daughter, Airi?” Daisuke directed his question at Shiro.

The bespectacled twin shook his head in the negative, “Never. I’ve never even heard of them before today.”

“Maybe your mom knew them?” Kohaku piped up, trying to be helpful, though she was just as confused as everyone else.

Tsushiro shrugged, “If he does, he’s never mentioned it.”

The conversation lapsed into silence as the children didn't know what else to say. They were all still thinking the same thing; Weird.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Ugh.” 

‘Game over. You lose.’ was flashing across the tv and Tsukishima couldn’t help but smirk as his nephew fell over onto his back. They had been playing this game for an hour now and Yukisa had yet to win once. 

“Yukisa, time for bed.” Akiteru called from the kitchen.

“Hai. I’ll beat you next time Uncle Kei.” He stood up and began walking up the steps to the second story where the bedrooms were located. Out of all of his brothers children Yukisa was the one Tsukishima tolerated the most and was subsequently his favorite. Deciding to help clean up Tsukishima grabbed the controllers and the game case to put them back in their basket in the entertainment center. Out of idle curiosity Tsuskishima turned the game case over to see the production company behind the game.

GamerKat Productions was written in it’s trade mark font on the back of the package. GamerKat Productions, Tsukishima wondered what his nephew, or even his son, would do if he told them that he personally knew the people behind their favorite games. Well he did eight years ago. Kozume Kenma had been having a hard time finding a job with game developers when most bosses were either unwilling, or unable, to deal with the pudding head being an introvert. It was at that point that two other former Nekoma players decided to help their shy setter and the three of them created GamerKat productions. Now one of the leading game developers with contracts with some major companies.

“Kei?” Tsukishima was taken out of his thoughts by his brothers voice. He looked up to find Akiteru standing in front of him, holding out a cup of strawberry tea. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” He quickly slid the case back into its spot next to the other games before taking the mug from his brothers hand. Akiteru was not convinced. He was still looking at Kei with concern in his eyes. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes. The air silent and although not uncomfortable there was a slight tension in the air. Akiteru was the first one to to break it. “Do you ever regret your decision?” 

“What decision are you referring to?” Tsukishima had a pretty good idea about what decision his brother was referring to, but he was hoping that if he played dumb his brother would drop the subject. He didn’t want to think about HIM. About what he, Tsukishima, had done.

“About your decision to leave.” No such luck. His hand tightened around the mug un his hand.

“Tetsurou and I had discussed me leaving-"

“No Kei. You had only discussed the possibility of you leaving. Six months before you actually left.” Tsukishima lowered his eyes. Not being able to meet his brothers as he continued. “I was the one who was awoken in the middle of the night by your frantic mate wondering if I knew where you were. I had to find out in the middle of the night that my younger brother had left and no one knew where you had gone.” Akiteru was not done yet.

“A year Kei. No one had any idea what happened to you, I had no idea what happened to you, for over a year when you finally decide to call me to let me know that you and Shiro were okay.”

Tsukishima couldn’t stand the hurt in his brothers voice. Akiteru had long since forgiven him for his stupid actions almost eight years ago, but what he had done had hurt him and the hurt was still there.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The sounds of clinking glass and the moderate hum of chatter, along with light, but tasteful jazz in the background, filled the air of the hotel bar. Kuroo was surrounded by his colleagues, most of which he met at events similar to this one. Some of the other doctors, specialists, consultants, or surgeons he had known for years, while others were at this event for the first time.

“Buona sera, amico mio!" a voice called from beside him as someone slid into the seat next to him.

Kuroo looked up and then smiled when he saw the familiar face of his friend, Gabriel Rossi. The Italian-born oncologist and Kuroo had met at their very first brain conference together and had become fast friends. "Bueno sera, Gabriel. It's been a while, hasn't it? You're looking good, though."

Gabriel had neatly groomed light brown hair, and sun-kissed skin he'd seen omega fawn over during someone of their outtings during breaks in the conference. "It's been nearly seven months," the other brain conference attendee hummed in agreement, in his accented Englsih, "It's been too long since we've had a drink together, I can tell you that."

Kuroo gave a light chuckle of his own, "I would have to agree with you there."

"So, how's Hotaru?”

“He’s doing well. He’s at a camp this summer.” Kuroo took a sip of his sake. “He practically begged me to let him go.” Another sip. “Scratch that. He didn’t beg, he's too dignified for that. He just left pamphlets out on every noticble surface and gave quite a few not so subtle hints.”

Gabriel laughed heartily, “Quello che un ragazzo precoce. I wonder who he gets it from.” the Italian male then took a sip from his own drink. Something dark. Probably bourbon, most likely one of the more caramel-forward typed that he seemed to favor, “He’s going to be eight this year, isn't he?”

Kuroo shook his head. “He’s nine. He’ll be ten in August.”

Gabriel let out a low whistle. “Ten. That means he’ll be only two years from presenting. Any idea what he’s going to be?”

The jet haired surgeon shrugged, “Just theories, mostly. You know as well as I do there no way to know for sure until they turn twelve.” He stared down into his glass in contemplation, swirling the liquid around gently. “There’s a good chance he’ll be an Alpha. Alpha runs quite strong in my family. My parents are both Alphas, as well as both of my twin sisters and me. My youngest sister presented as an Omgea, though." 

"Both your parents are Alphas? Mio Dio, you don't see that very often.... What about his mother?” The comment was innocent. Gabriel didn’t mean anything more then just harmless curiosity, but Kuroo couldn’t stop his hand from tightening around his glass.

It took a moment to get his mouth working again, “...Betas, mostly. Kei was the first omega to be born in his family in generations....” Kuroo downed what alcohol he had left, and pushed himself up, out of his seat before the conversation could continue. “I’m getting another drink. Want anything?”

“Another bourbon would be fantastic, grazie.”

Kuroo nodded and made his way to the bar. He needed something stronger. Something to distract himself from thinking about Kei because he knew once he started his thoughts would only go back to that night. Akaashi standing in his doorway with a pale faced expression of pain and shock on his face as he held a crying Hotaru in his arms, whispering that he was sorry. Bolting into his apartment to see all of Kei’s things gone, horror, mind numbing fear, filling him as he realized that his mate and other son were gone. Missing.

Kuroo shook his head to clear the memory from the forefront of his mind. It would do no good to dwell on the past and what could have been. The bartender made quick work of his order, expertly sliding the glasses into his waiting hands, and Kuroo began to make his way back to his seat. He didn’t quite make it however because when he almost reached his destination, someone stood up at the same time he was trying to slip past, causing the back of their chair to hit him with enough force to upset his drinks, spilling most of the liquid onto a tall, leggy blonde.

‘Well, shit.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay third chapter is done! Also you have been given permission to hate Tsuki XD


	4. Meeting Victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo meets an English woman by the name of Victoria Ashwood and Tsushiro meets Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! I don't know why but this one was so hard to write. Shout out to Crexendo for helping and coming up with things Tooru would say. ^^

Kuroo stared open mouthed at the person in which he covered in his drinks. His mind seemed to have short circuited, a result most likely cause by the alcohol he had consumed and the turn of events that had just transpired. 

Kuroo had been close enough to his seat the Gabriel had seen what happened and he gave a small cough to snap Kuroo out of his daze. It worked and Kuroo’s mind seemed to reboot itself, though his action became frantic.

“I am so sorry!” He grabbed some napkins of his table and handed them over to the person. The person was a woman, younger then Kuroo and probably in her late twenties, and by the scent that was coming off of her she was an omega.

“It’s alright.” He voice was accented with a British accent. A local most likely. “While as impressive as it would no doubt be for you to have planned this, I highly doubt you did.” She took the napkins from him politely and began to wipe at her spoiled blouse. 

“Still they were my drinks. At least let me pay for the dry cleaning. It is the least I can do after all.”

An impatient sound came from their right and both turned there head to where a small, brown haired beta was standing beside the woman. “As much as I hate to interrupt.” The look on her voice said she was anything but. “Victoria you do have a meeting with Francis Bonnefoy in thirty minutes, and you can not meet the man in your state.”

The woman, Victoria, sighed. “You’re right Emily. I believe i have a spare outfit in my room. I could slip in to that.” She let out a sigh. “I was supposed to be a sample from my new line. Oh well, I’ll simply have to model it for him instead.” 

The woman turned to leave and Kuroo quickly gabbed her arm to keep her from leaving. “Wait let me come with you.” He quickly let go and took a step back at the looks both females were giving him. “I only mean let me come with you so I can take your clothes to get dry cleaned. I can wait outside and you can just hand them to me.”

Victoria contemplated the offer for a moment. Her family was rich enough that a simple dry cleaning bill was of no importance to her. However the alpha in front of her was offering and was trying to be a gentleman as much as it was not his fault he was taking responsibility.

“Very well. You may come. You can stay in the sitting room while I bring them out to you.” She turned to leave. Her assistant giving Kuroo a disapproving stare before turning and following her employer.

—————————————————————————————————————————————

“I am so glad that the camp was in America this year. I would hate to be the one having to deal with jet lag.” Kohaku commented as she and her cousin Tsushiro set their dinner trays on the table.

“Tell me about it. Jet lag is a pain to deal with.” Being the only two Americans in there little tentitive group of friends they were the only two unaffected by the serious jet lag that was now claiming their new friends, the others too tired to make it to the beginning of dinner. 

“When do you think they’ll join us?”

“Good question. Probably when whatever time their alarm for dinner goes off.” Dinner was the meal that had the longest time set aside for it and went from 5:30 to 8:00 at night. Breakfast was from 7:00 to 9:00 and lunch ran from 11:30 to 2:00 in the afternoon. 

“So how was playing setter for a team?” Kohaku had to go and bring that up. Tsushiro had always considered himself a good setter, or at least an accurate setter. He could set the ball and it would go exactly where he wanted it to thanks to all the time he had alone to practice the skill. He never knew how much he was lacking as a setter until Kohaku, Tsubasa, and Sora dragged him, Hotaru, and Daisuke into a three on three volleyball match. The game had seemed fun at the time, and only Hotaru had given any misgivings about it. He soon learned that setting the ball when he was by himself and setting the ball to an actual person were two entirely different things, especially when he was facing off against Tsubasa who seemed to not only excel at wing spiker but also as a setter.

“I don’t want to talk about that.” he retorted petulantly.

“I think you did fine.”

Conversation between them came to a brief stop while they began to eat their dinner. Only to be interrupted by a familiar female voice.

“Found him.” It was the girl Airi. She was walking up to them with a tray of her own food in her hands. She placed the tray down next to him before brushing her ponytail behind her shoulder. “You should be grateful that I haven’t told mom or dad what you did today. Really, you should be thanking me.”

Tsushiro could only stare at the girl. “Well seeing as I wasn’t the one to do anything, you poured the water on me remember, I don’t feel the need to thank you for anything.” He took a bite of one of his strawberries. “Not that it really matters seeing as your dad already knows.”

This seemed to surprise the older girl. “He does?”

“Yeah. He asked us about it when we all saw him earlier and Tsubasa more or less confessed to doing it.”

“When did you speak with my dad?”

“Wait, this is the girl Tsubasa-chan dumped sports drink on and then dumped water on you?” Kohaku, who had been watching the exchange, decided to jump in with her own two cents.

"What's this about you dumping water on someone, Airi?" came the voice of another newcomer, an adult this time, one of the instructors, if his shirt and badge were of any indication. He had chestnut brown hair that fell into elegant half formed curls, lightly styled so they didn't fall into his eyes, and brown eyes that looked very familiar. He was carrying two trays of food, and he set them both down as he took a seat next to Airi.

Airi's own chocolate brown eyes narrowed, and her lips curved into a disgruntled pout, "Hotaru and Tsubasa started it, Mom." she said icily.

"You're the older one in this scenario, daughter of mine, and you should know better." Oikawa Tooru, more accurately Iwaizumi Tooru, if going by his married name, stated flatly.

Airi grumbled something under her breath before shoveling food into her mouth. 

Tooru's attention drifted back to the two dark haired children sitting across from him, and pushed one of the trays towards the boy, "You know the drill, Taro-chan, make sure you eat it all."

Tsushiro stared at the tray that was pushed toward him. It was well balanced in the types of food that were put on the plate, and a lot of the sections made were no doubt healthier options then some of the things Tsushiro had piled onto his own plate. That being said Tsushiro did not like being talked down to and the idea of having to eat because of this adult told him to had him bristling like the cat he resembled. “I have my own. Thanks though.”

Unamused, Tooru snorted, "Then you won't get your prize after. We've been through this before, Taro-chan. You are a growing boy and you need to make sure you're eating enough, particularly if you're going to be playing sports."

Hearing the older brunette try to bribe him to eat what he had brought had Tsushiro bristling even more. His hackles would have been raising if his mother hadn’t taught him better then that. Instead Tsushiro stared at the man, stared at the tray of food, and then back to the man. He moved his hand over to the try, making it look like he was going to take it, before slowly using his hand to start knocking it toward the edge of the table.

Tooru put a hand on the tray the moment he realized what he was doing, saving it from spilling all over the floor. Irritation found its way into his expression, "Hotaru," he said sharply, "What has gotten into you?"

Hotaru. Of course. Both Airi and this new adult thought he was Hotaru. It was something that Tsushiro knew was going to happen in theory, people mistaking him for his mirror image, but for it to happen was still keeping him of guard. Stilling the temptation to just toss the food onto the floor Tsushiro let out a long sigh. He was going to have to explain, again, that he was not Hotaru. Beside him his cousin stared giggling.

“It’s not that funny, Kohaku.”

“I know. It’s just-Isn’t this the third time today you have been mistaken for Hotaru?” Her voice was a little breathy from her giggling.

"Mistaken...?" Tooru echoed softly, brows furrowing in confusion for a few seconds before his eyes widened with surprised recognition, "You're... the other one.... You're Tsushiro...!" his voice was a soft from shock, and just a little strained.

“How….do you know my name?” Tsushiro narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
For a long minute Tooru could only stare at the boy wordlessly, his gaze intense and unwavering.

"Mom?" Airi called, concerned now that her mother looked like he might be having a heart attack or something. 

His haze of racing thoughts broken by the sound of his daughter's voice, Tooru shook his head a bit to clear away the astonishment still clinging to him, and eventually answered, "I... I know your parents.... Tsukishima Kei is your mother, right?"

Tsushiro felt stupid after asking the question. This person was obviously the mate to the man that Tsushiro had met, well saw, earlier and had most likely been informed about him by said man. He was about to apologize for said stupid question, however the gaze the man had on him was unnerving. Even Kohaku could feel the sudden tension in the air and she began to shift in her seat. The tension was finally broken by Airi. The mans stare finally long the intensity it held mere seconds ago. Though a new tension coursed through Shiro’s body at the sound of his mother's name.

“Yes… he is.” He said slowly.

“Why the suspicious tone? I already said that I knew your parents. I met your mother Tsukishima in high school. You have his eyes by the way.” He pointed to the younger’s eyes. “Your mother, Tsukishima’s eyes. We didn’t get along very well once both of us were in college.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Tsushiro’s tone as dry as paper.

“Aunt Tooru? What are you doing here?” Tsushiro’s counterpart had arrived, and judging by the state of the others plate he could see why the adult had taken to bringing the other food. His plate was one giant bowl of strawberries with a few meager bites of other things.

“Looking for you, Taro-chan!” The adult's attitude was restored to the happy-go-lucky way it had been before, though it didn't quite reach his eyes the same way. “I brought your dinner, but ran into your twin first.”

Hotaru's brow furrowed, “He’s not my twin. You should know that. You've known me ever since I was born.”

“Actually-“ Whatever he was about to say they wouldn’t know, at least not then, as a hand that was not his own clapped over his mouth, both startling him and physically forcing him into silence.

"Not another word, Tooru." Iwaizumi Hajime ordered harshly between heavy breaths. He was a bit sweaty and out of breath, as if he'd been exerting himself until just now.

Tooru twisted his head and brought a hand up to remove his mate's from over his mouth so he could speak, "It's Iwa-chan~!" he purred, before looking his mate over once more, "You're out of breath, what's got you running around so frantically?"

“Looking for you, idiot.” the sharp eyed Alpha snapped. “I need to talk to you.”

“Oh? What do you need to speak with me about?”

Glancing at the two dark haired boys who were both staring warily back at him, a slight frown formed on his lips, “Not here.”

Tooru stared at him for a long moment before sighing, "Alright, fine," he rose to his feet to accompany his mate and husband, “I’ll see you kids later. Hotaru, make sure you finish that. I'll be back with your prize when I'm done.”

Once the two adults were gone Tsushiro looked to Airi. “So….I don’t think I like your mom.”

Airi shrugged, popping a grape into her mouth, "Mom's kind of an acquired taste."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so please be nice and leave comments!


End file.
